


Uprooted

by MissMewachu



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Genesis gets so overwhelmed with emotions he slaps Angeal, Love Confessions, M/M, Misinterpreted panic attack, Misinterpreted rejection, Requited Love, Sappy and sweet with a dash of angst, Someone please teach these characters how to process emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29839389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMewachu/pseuds/MissMewachu
Summary: Angeal has a tenderly cared for garden residing in his chest, petals from flowers that flourish every time he meets Genesis' eyes. Ever since childhood days in Banora, he's nurtured the warm feelings that reside within him, merely content with the joy they bring and never daring to ask for anything more. But after both of them have a close call on a recent mission, can he stand letting his garden exist to him, and him alone?
Relationships: Angeal Hewley/Genesis Rhapsodos
Kudos: 7





	Uprooted

The ladden sunset drenched Midgar in a rich, coral hue. Normally, finally come to the end of the day, Genesis would be leaning against the railing, staring out cordially and admiring the stunning sight, quiet satisfaction dappled on his face. ...But no. Not after today. Today, Genesis had his back to Midgar, and to the barren land that resided beyond, gaze solid and staring down into nothingness.

Residual adrenaline seeped through Angeal's veins- after what had happened today, he didn't think he could have any adrenaline left. But the sight of Genesis standing before him brought it all back. Mere hours ago, just outside the marshes.. Those eyes, now staring down with a distinctive heaviness, were wide in terror, a stark-white terror that ensnared his whole expression as at the last moment, Genesis had reflexively attempted to parry the heavy whip of the zolom's tail, and it sent him flying helplessly across the field. Angeal recalled the burning sear of his throat as he'd cried out, voice booming, rushing to Gen's aid- but the zolom had been faster- fortunately, Genesis didn't waste a second, launching a firaga mid-air at the beast and leaving it reeling backwards, screeching out in a deafening roar. But the tense, calcified expression on Gen's face didn't change- and the hot adrenaline pumping through Angeal's veins didn't cease as he violently slashed his sword against the monster's hide.

..As the creature's massive corpse had slowly wisped away into the Lifestream, neither of them had said a word. ...Even the helicopter ride back and been utterly silent.. Merely enduring the rattling aftershocks reminding them that neither of them had actually died back there.

...The more dangerous missions were just another part of being a first class. Somehow, the memory of the two of them celebrating their promotion together, utterly ecstatic, suddenly felt like it had been months ago, instead of mere days. ..That was far too much of a close call. ..Genesis finally turned to face Angeal after minutes of weighted silence, and from the look on his face, expression hardened and still, lips barely agape to let steady breaths through, and eyes fixed to him, staring back at him, Angeal could almost directly see the matching thoughts flooding the ginger's mind.

..Angeal swallowed, thickly enough for it to be audible, in the heavy, wordless air. Somehow.. in the earlier wake of very nearly losing his dearest friend, now standing directly before him in one piece, the heated warmth blooming from the depths of Angeal's chest flared and flailed without his steady control, nearly daring to rise up through his throat. Even now, the colourful hues of the sunset's rays reflected alluringly off of Genesis' skin, highlighting the auburn shades of his hair. Those cerulean eyes, though bearing a forlorn weight, had an open, endless depth as he stared back at him, into him. Angeal forced out a slow exhale.

"..I'm glad you're okay." Without warning, Angeal watched Genesis' lips move, and the sound of his voice, ladden and tender, finally drew Angeal out from his trance.

..He felt his eyes soften as those words registered. He pursed his lips and let his eyelids fall shut, as he drew a breath in, smothering the potent rawness in his chest with the air he inhaled. ...And when he opened his eyes once more, Genesis remained there before him, eyes watching him carefully, fixated, as if memorising each and every detail of his face like it would be his last desperate chance to.

With a heaving breath, Angeal forced out another defeated sigh. The blooming life from within his heart was engulfing, tender warmth radiating through his being, he felt it there just beneath his skin. It flooded his face in the form of a red hot blush as Genesis stepped towards him, and slowly, carefully, as if somehow ever-aware of Angeal's state, placed a delicate hand against the bareness of Angeal's arm. Angeal didn't realise that his mouth was softly agape, or that his lips were shaking, until he drew another steady breath in, letting the air flow into his lungs and keep him grounded. Those soft fingertips gently caressed, faint sparks from the dainty touch breathing new, raw life into the radiant, sunlit expanse residing within him.

Genesis' touch was so careful, so tender, he was cherishing Angeal's presence before him, alive and uninjured, without the use of words. ...Words hadn't helped them, today.

..The engulfing emotion suddenly felt solid at the back of Angeal's throat, and he swallowed it down, closing his eyes before they dare become ladden with tears.

...What would really be worse, at this point? Keeping this blossoming warmth tucked carefully away in the depths of his chest, remaining secret to him alone forevermore, to continue to nurture and nourish as he had done for so many years gone by? ...Or for it to shrivel up, waterlogged with bitter, anguished grief, as one of them met a premature end? ...He felt Genesis' delicate fingertips circle soft, soothing motions against his arm. ...Was it really worth risking it all?

Angeal pursed his lips together in one last moment, one last loving caress at the fluttering deep within his chest, palms of his hands embracing the tender, nutrient-rich ground that had nurtured his feelings for so long. ..Treasuring the whelming warmth they gave him for one last time. ..Then, staring at the railing behind Genesis, he let his lips part, "I..." his voice came out clearer than he expected, "..I care about you, Genesis." Those words were heavy, and deep, ladden by the warm, rich soil that had nursed them for so long.

Angeal dared to part his gaze from the rail to look back upon Genesis' face for a mere moment, eager and afraid for his reaction all at once. Amid cerulean hues, a light in those eyes ignited, and Genesis smiled, a loving warmth dappling his face, as he pressed his hand tenderly against Angeal's arm. "..I care about you too, 'Geal."

..Angeal drew a slow breath in, and it thickened as it passed through his throat. No.. that's not what he meant. The blossoming flower deep within his depths remained stuck fast amid the soil, roots stubborn, and for a brief moment he frustratedly wished for a fira to flare to life from Genesis' hand, searing his skin and reducing the consuming warmth in his chest to smoking ashes. "I.." he grimaced, letting all that bitterness out in a single mutter, and he averted his gaze. Petals flourished from within him as he caught Genesis cocking his head from the corner of his eye. Angeal pursed his lips together once more, fastening his feet against the ground, and drew a final inhale in. One last embrace of the soil ladden in his depths- one last gentle shower of rain, and one last moment savouring the warm sunlight that had nourished the blooming flower within him for so long. Angeal turned back to face Genesis, meeting his cerulean gaze. ..And as he forced his lips to part, those hands buried amid the soil pulled. "..I love you, Genesis." ..Uprooted.

..The tender warmth that had blossomed from within Angeal for years, all in that moment, transformed into stark, cold ice. Before him, the colour drained from Genesis' face, and his bottom lip fell open, cerulean eyes blown wide, bitter shock ravaging the man before him. Angeal drew in a pained, panicking breath despite himself, and his hands instinctively rose up in a defensive manner. Yet the touch of Gen's palm remained still against his arm. "I-it's okay, Genesis," his flustered voice quickly assured, and then, pausing to stabalise his tone, he continued, "I understand if you don't feel the same way." The raw anguish in his chest screeched, unrelenting, but Angeal forced himself to stop speaking to observe Gen's reaction. Before him, Genesis rapidly blinked, still coming to terms with the new, gruelling reality they now both shared. He recoiled back as if reeling from the shock, hand finally parting from Angeal's arm, and he stumbled a shaky step backwards, nearly tripping over himself. Angeal reflexively motioned forwards to catch him in case he fell- before he quickly and forcibly halted the action- if Genesis was so disgusted by his confession that he'd physically recoiled, then touching him was out of the question. ..As the acerbic realisation hit him, the bleeding agony from within him seared, and Angeal heard the raw pain from his voice as his lips moved before he could stop them, "I'm sorry, Genesis-'' amid his quaking, fervourous anguish and desperate resistance to not shake Genesis more than he clearly already had, the remaining jumble of words had already died before they could even meet his tongue. 'We can still just stay friends, if you'd prefer, that's okay.' It was bitterly cold- biting from the back of his eyes. '...Please. Please, I care about you so much, I couldn't bear to lose what we have.'

The sound of Genesis' rhythmic gasps yanked Angeal out from his pain, and shock flooded his system instead, at the sight of Genesis barely holding himself up on shaking legs, hand clutching his chest, hyperventilating in desperate breaths. "Genesis!" Angeal exclaimed as he stepped to his aid, the situation taking a drastic turn, when-

THWACK!!

Hot pain exploded from Angeal's cheek as Genesis slapped him with a mighty, unrelenting blow. The sound reverberated through the air, and Angeal went silent, remaining solid where he stood. He didn't dare move a muscle, and yet limbs petrified, he couldn't bring himself to leave as he clearly assumed he should have. ..The echo of the slap faded away into nothingness, and Angeal noted that Genesis' gasping breaths had finally stilled. .."Look at me!!" The raw emotion in Gen's loud, enraged voice startled Angeal, and he drew in a cautioned breath as he turned to face the ginger.

Those cerulean eyes were truly ablaze, ladden with tears, and Genesis' lips were shaking as he drew steady breaths in, entire face ignited red. Angeal watched that powerful gaze steel as Genesis drew a heavy breath in.. ..and let it out in a desperate bellow, "I LOVE YOU TOO, YOU DUMBASS!!" His blaring, relentless voice sent a shaking echo through the air, down to Midgar below. Hot tears finally fell from scintillating, cerulean eyes.

On the roof, standing amidst the colourful hues of the sunset, silence engulfed both of them.

....Angeal, mouth agape, was faintly aware that his arms were shaking, as he stared at Genesis standing before him. The tears that had seeped down Gen's cheeks finally dripped from his chin. ... ... ... ... ... For the third time that day, the sound of Genesis' voice drew Angeal back into the moment, "A-Angeal..?" His voice was quiet, delicate, affected from the newfound development and worn from shouting so loud.

...All Angeal could do was respond, "..Genesis?"

Genesis drew a shaking breath in, "i-is this," he paused as he stumbled over his words, ...a dream? "...Angeal.." His voice cracked. ...All he had left was his name.

..And suddenly, Angeal's hands were deep within enriched, warm soil once more. ..The touch of another's hands, there, deep within the garden alongside his, was undeniable.

Warm tears slipping from his own eyes, Angeal was the one to finally move. He approached Genesis in long, hurried strides, and as they finally met he pulled him into a desperate embrace. Genesis' arms were wrapped tightly, tenderly, against his frame, as the ginger let out a sob, tears dripping and staining Angeal's new first class uniform. The warmth radiated directly from Gen's chest, pressed up against his own, engulfing Angeal's entire being- two separate bouts of sunlight flaring together. Two gardens, flourishing together.

Flowers finally uprooted.

~Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I loved writing it, this one was such a blast~!


End file.
